You Wouldn't Answer My Calls
by TheClover1212
Summary: Another complete sequel from my previous one shot I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better fic. Broken Kaname/Zero and One sided Kain/Zero don't like then don't read it. Please Review :D


_**A/N: Psst… This is another ending sequel from my previous fic I'll Back Off so You Can Live Better…. XP **_

_**Still the same as before so don't be mad at me pretty please….:3**_

_**Sorry for all the mistakes once again…. Huhuhuh…. Here, I'm using lyrics from You Wouldn't Answer My Calls from 2 AM. **_

_**Please enjoy it! :3**_

_**Even though I know you how much how much you hate it,**_

_**I can't do anything but this  
In front of your door**_

_**Just idly waiting**_

Standing there in front of his lover's new apartment knocking the door hastily, Kaname couldn't care less about his situation right now. All he wanted right now is his beloved forgiveness… He tried everything for the past 5 months to find where Zero lived now…. Thank goodness his cousin Shiki with his boyfriend Takuma helped him search for Zero and gave him the address where Zero currently living. That's why he is here right now hoping for Zero to agree to talk to him but that's not going to happen anytime now…. It's was his entire fault that Zero acting like this…

"_Zero, please open the door…"_

"_I'm sorry so please let me in…."_

_**Even though I'm so miserable**_

_**It's better than losing you  
I can't lose you**_

_**So I stay near you**_

_**In front of your door waiting**_

Kaname won't give up, not now…. He couldn't afford to lose Zero again, not ever…

When Zero left him, he couldn't feel a thing at all, all he could think of is that he need Zero at that moment….. He regrets every terrible thing he ever done to Zero….. Meeting Zero is the best thing that ever happens to his life…...

_Why won't you open the door?... I need to see you…. _

_It's your fault for making this way… _

_I'm sorry for what I've done to you….._

_Please forgive me… Zero…._

_**You who won't answer my calls anymore**_

_**You who doesn't want to see me at all  
No matter how I beg for forgiveness**_

_**There's already no use**_

"I know you're in there so please open up! Or else I will break this door and you know I will….." threatened Kaname in despair. Still, there was no answer. He stopped banging the door and leaned his forehead against the door.

"Zero, I sorry and I know the word 'sorry' still not enough for you, yes, I admit… I've cheated on you for the past two years with her….. I tried to tell you before but seeing you happy and smile like that, I don't know why but I can't….. I really don't want to hurt you… I guess I already did…." explained Kaname loud enough for Zero to hear from the inside. Yes, Zero is inside the house leaning against the wall crying silently.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…." cried Zero repeatedly but lucky for him, Kaname wasn't able to hear him crying. He's been hurting so much for five months without Kaname by his side. He tried everything he could do to forget Kaname but he can't….. He really helplessly in love with that guy but he decided that he won't go back to Kaname's side… that thought really made him miserable…

_**Waiting by your door**_

_**Even if you pretend you can't see me  
Brushing past my shoulder like seeing a stranger you just met  
Waiting until you are willing to hear me say sorry**_

"Please let me see you… Let me explain everything… I will answer everything you ask just please don't ignore me…" begged Kaname and went back knocking the door.

"No! Stop it already! Go away! Just leave me…. alone…." yelled Zero from inside the house. He can't let himself give in to Kaname because… he knew once he do that, he will fall even deeper than before… Maybe he already did…..

_Zero, please come out now! Please…. I miss you so much….. It's really hurt….. _

_No!... No….._

_Zero…_

Zero really needs someone right now and that someone is not Kaname….. Shaking, He took out his cell phone from his pocket and called the first person he could think of at that moment, Kain…..

Akatsuki Kain, his best friend since high school and the one who had a crush on Zero and still is…..

"Hello Zero…." answered the said person, Kain.

"Ka…Kain…. Help me….. He's here….. I don't think I can't take this anymore….." cried Zero on the phone.

"I'm on my way…."

"Please…."

With that, the call disconnected.

_**Looking at my phone ten times a day**_

_**Even jumping at the slight sound**_

_**To find out if you had sent me a text message**_

_Each day….. I tried to call you but you never answered any of my call…_

_Every time my phone rang, I thought it was from you….._

_Only to be feeling disappointed, it's not the voice that I craved to hear each day belong to someone else when I answered it…._

_I even checked my cell phone if you send me any message from you..… _

_Please Zero, at least let me hear your voice…_

_**At first, at first**_

_**I thought like normal fights you would come back  
Because you're such a nice boy**_

_**You wouldn't be so cruel to leave me**_

Taking a deep breath, he reached out for the door and unlocked it. Hearing the door being unlocked, Kaname quickly took one step back and waited for Zero to come out. His mouth twitched slightly and felt guilty when he saw Zero's appearance…. Eyes red and puffy and his face wet with tears… He must've been crying a lot these days especially just now… he tried to reached for Zero's hand but stopped when he saw Zero took a step back trying to avoid Kaname's touch.

"Don't touch me…"

"Zero…. I'm sorry….. I didn't mean to hurt you like this…" pleaded Kaname. He really hurts when Zero refused his touch just now.

"Sorry is all you could say to me? Two years! For two years you lied to me! I just let you go so you could be with her openly so why you're here…." Zero mumbled sadly at the last part. He tried not to look at Kaname's face but somewhere else or else he will end up crying in front of the guy he deeply in love with…..

"I know and all I can do for now is this…. I'm sorry…. Never once in my life I ever felt this much….. please come back with me….." pleaded Kaname even more hoping Zero would change his mind about leaving him.

"Kaname, what you going through for the whole 5 months is nothing compare to what I've felt for two years….. I never cheated on you with someone else and yet you did, but I tried to be oblivious about this matter because I can't let you go at that time…so my answer is no…" explained Zero and look at Kaname. Tears started to fall down but Zero ignored it.

"No! Please… I can't live without you…. I promise I will never do that again….."

"You hurt me so much…."

"Please stop saying that!"

"Kaname….. Please let me free…"

"No!.."

_**You who won't answer my calls anymore**_

_**You who doesn't want to see me at all  
No matter how I beg for forgiveness**_

_**There's already no us**_

No….. This can't be happening… There's no way he can let Zero go! No! He can't!

"Zero, I didn't mean it…. It's my entire fault…. Why can't you just let this go….." begged Kaname. Slowly, he approached toward Zero. Every step Kaname took forward making Zero also stepped back until he was trapped against the door between Kaname's both hand.

"Stop it, Kaname! Stop doing this to me! You love her! She's everything to you now so why you keep bothering me? Stop calling me! And stay away from me!" screamed Zero frantically and tried pushing Kaname away from him but failed once a pair of strong hands grabbed both of his shoulder tightly. He had to get away from Kaname… or else… he will be hurt even more than before….. Tears keep falling….. Only one name he could think of at that moment….

"Kain…"

With that, Zero completely breaks down….

"Kuran, stay away from him….." threatened the said person, Akatsuki Kain. Thank goodness he just came in time to hear Zero calling his name. Seeing Zero like that really hurts him…. Kaname let go of his grip and looked back to where the voice come from. A tall good looking guy with wild appearance was glaring hard at him.

"Kain… I can't take this anymore…" cried Zero. Zero already curled himself down there and cried. That sight really made Kain feel in pain deep inside his heart.

"Zero….."

"I hate him…so much….."

Slowly, Kain approached him and kneeled down so he could face to face with Zero or to be exact Zero's soft silver hair….. He picked Zero up and holds him in bridal style. Zero without thinking wrapped his arms around Kain's neck and buried his wet face at Kain's neck. He didn't care anymore if Kaname saw him like this… because right now, he really needed someone by his side….. He went to sleep shortly after that leaving only the conscious ones, Kain and Kaname.

"You must be exhausted... To think you could fall asleep like this in my arms….you must be tired with all this crying" sighed Kain and kissed Zero's clothed shoulder gently. Kaname just stood there and watch the scene in front of him. Who is this guy?... why I never seen him around before…..

"Kuran-san, I suggest you better leave this place right now…. Zero didn't deserve this at all…. Stop bothering him anymore…" said Kain with a hint of warning.

"Why should I? He is my lover….." answered Kaname back.

"Not is but was…. He left you remember? Don't think I don't know anything….. In fact I know quite a lot here….now, leave…." Smirked Kain and tighten his hold on the sleeping Zero.

"I will not leave until Zero accept forgives me!" glared Kaname at Kain once he said that.

"You know Kuran, he's already forgive you even from the moment he first know you cheated on someone else behind his back…. How could he hate you…. He really loves you even more than he loves himself….. You know I'm still hurting until now….. when he rejected me…. He said to me that he in love with someone else and only that person will makes him the happiest guy in the world… when he said that, his eyes….. Overflowing with love so much that I can't look somewhere else… He looks so beautiful…" explained Kain and smiled sadly. Hearing that, Kaname widened his eyes with surprise.

_Zero…. you really trust me that much?..._

_I'm sorry for doing this to you….._

"You're in love with him…" said Kaname almost in whisper. Tears begging to fall down but he refused it. Kaname didn't want to look so pathetic in front of this guy.

"Yes and I'm not giving up…Now please leave…." said Kain in determination.

"Fine, I will leave but I will come back again until I get what I want…."

"Before you leave….. Between Zero and that girl, who will you choose?..."

"You want me to ch…"

"Yes!… who?..."

"…"

"See, you can't choose between them, so why do you want him back?..."

"Because I love him…. I love both of them…"

"Sooner or later, you will realize who is more important to you…"

With that, Kain went inside the house and locked the door preventing Kaname to go in. He went upstairs and stepped inside Zero's bedroom.

_**Waiting by your door**_

_**Even if you pretend you can't see me  
Brushing past my shoulder like seeing a stranger you just met  
Waiting until you are willing to hear me say sorry**_

Gently, he slowly put down Zero on his bed and covered his body with thick blanket. Kain stiffened slightly when he saw tears slowly falling down from Zero's sleeping face. He leaned down and kissed both of Zero's closed eyes.

"Ka…kaname…." Mumbled Zero in his sleep.

_Stop crying….._

_Stop saying his name…_

_Please don't think of him anymore…_

_Please accept me, Zero….._

"I love you so….. Please forget all about him…" whispered Kain sadly.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Outside the house, Kaname just stood there. Regret…. The only word came across his mind right now….. Zero is hurting so much more that he could think off….. How could he be such a fool…..

_Before you leave….. Between Zero and that girl, who will you choose?..._

_See, you can't choose between them, so why do you want him back?..._

_Sooner or later, you will realize who is more important to you…_

I love Yuki but Zero too but why I felt really miserable when Zero left him?... It's even much worst when he lose Yuki to someone else… I love… Love Zero… I can't live without him… why I can't realize that before…

"Darn it… why does it have to be this way….." laughed Kaname pathetically. He laughed so hard ignoring everything around him and ended up crying after that.

_No…. _

_I don't want to lose you…._

_I love you….._

_So let's go home together…._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Three broken soul hurting at the same time…

One filled with regret and hopes to accept again by the love of his life…

The other one still hoping not to be rejected for the second time…

Lastly filled with pain in his heart and with determination of not to fall in love again…..

What will happen with these three people… no one knows….

Let miracle decide everything….

-The End-

_**P.S**: Gomen ne…. I completely forgot about this one shot…. Already finished this 4 days ago but hahahaha….. too much distraction here so I forgot hahaha….._

_I'm worst! Sorry for all the mistakes in here….XP_

_Anyway, I've decided to do M-preg sequel and it's only 4 chapters and all thanx to **irmina**'s idea! I will post it here once I finish it so please wait….._

_And don't be mad at me for doing this one shots… XP_

_now, going to revise...  
_

_So Please Review!_


End file.
